deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gogeta vs Shadic (Dragon Ball vs Sonic the Hedgehog)
Gogeta vs Shadic (Dragon Ball vs Sonic the Hedgehog) Gingka: Fusions are insanely strong! When the two sunjects being fused become one in mind, body, and spirit, they can become the ultimate warrior! Ash: And so, we've gathered a rivaling dynamic duo to face off against each other in this DEATH BATTLE! Gingka: Gogeta, the Metamoran Fusion of Goku and Vegeta! Ash: And Shadic, the fusion of Sonic and Shadow from ChakraX's Nazo Unleashed! Gingka: I'm Gingka Hagane, and he's Ash Ketchum! Ash: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) Gingka: The Metamoran Fusion is a technique that requires two subjects with equal power levels who perform a dance ritual with precise movements to become one for a limited time. Ash: First performed by Goten and Trunks to hold off Majin Buu, Goku and Vegeta eventually used his technique to battle against their strongest foes. And with that, Gogeta was born! Gingka: Gogeta comes from Goku's "Go-" and Vegeta's "-geta" making the name 50% Goku and 50% Vegeta or if you want to be really accurate, 1/3 Goku and 2/3 Vegeta. Ash: But appearance wise, Gogeta's face is 50% Goku and 50% Vegeta, with Goku's half on one side, and Vegeta's on the other; unlike Gogeta's counterpart Vegito, whose face is completely merged together. Gingka: Goku and Vegeta first used the Metamoran Fusion in a non-canon DBZ movie against Janemba, which was later re-introduced into DBS's canon. And instead of starting at Super Saiyan, Gogeta finally starts at his base form. Ash: Gogeta's Base Form is strong enough to keep a Super Saiyan Broly in check for a bit until he goes Super Saiyan to evenly match Broly's Super Saiyan. Gogeta basically has every move Goku and Vegeta has but he has some unique moves of his own. Gingka: First off, we have his Punisher Drive where he strikes his enemy with a barrage of attacks in the blink of an eye. He disappears for a while, attacks at high-speed, and deals quite a bit of damage. His Super Mad Dance are high-speed punches and kicks that he uses to send opponents flying from place to place without giving them a chance to recover. Ash: Gogeta also has his Spirit Blaster attack where he charges some energy, then releases a massive amount of Ki Blasts at the opponent, which can trap them in a certain area. He also has his Punisher Shield to reflect against attacks and counter attack! Gingka: Gogeta even has his own unique combination attack, from Goku's Kamehameha, and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Same principle as Spirit Blaster, but this is one huge blast and is quite more powerful. So powerful that he can make it at a maximum 100x more powerful, making the X100 Big Bang Kamehameha his Top 2 Strongest Moves. Ash: And his last two unique abilities is his God Punisher attack, which is a combination of three attacks. God Punisher is when Gogeta throws two Ki Blasts to stun his opponent, then he launches Spirit Blaster to weaken the opponent, then ends it off with his 2nd Top 2 Strongest attack: Soul Punisher. Soul Punisher has the properties of Spirit Bomb compressed into a small ball that can be launched as such, or by breaking it down into an almost unavoidable dust form known as Stardust Breaker. Gingka: Meaning that this move could only kill the evil spirit of an opponent, then rebirthing them back to good. If the opponent isn't evil, it would explode and deal a massive amount of damage. Ash: But probably one of his best combos to seal the deal is his Meteor Explosion, where he exerts everything he has in a barrage of attacks, then uses a Super God Fist to hit and stun the opponent and finishes it by exploding the opponent with his massive ki. Then to make sure of it, Gogeta unleashes his Ultimate Kamehameha which would've sent Broly flying to the Sun if it hit him in DBS. Gingka: That's pretty much it for his moveset. And like Vegito, Gogeta has access to all of Goku and Vegeta's forms, so although Gogeta is only shown using Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he could still be able to use Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and maybe Kaioken and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. With Base and Super Saiyan form, Gogeta could last for about 30 minutes. In Blue, Gogeta would probably last about 5 minutes, so if he goes all-out, he better go hard! Ash: But just putting it out there, unlike Vegito, Gogeta was Goku and Vegeta's only fusion that never lost a fight; beating Janemba, Broly, and Hearts without defusing in the middle of battle! Gogeta: "Hmph… we are Gogeta! Kakarot and Vegeta have fused together to take him down!" Shadic (ChakraX's Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) Ash: In ChakraX's World of Sonic the Hedgehog, a powerful being by the name of Nazo invades the planet Earth. He was so powerful that it took the world's strongest heroes to take care of him: Sonic and Vegeta. Gingka: And when Nazo achieved his perfect form, Sonic and Shadow had no choice but to take their power to the next level. Super form wasn't enough. Hyper form wasn't enough. So, with the power of Chaos Control, Sonic and Shadow fuse together to become Shadic! Ash: Shadow has equal characteristics from Sonic and Shadow, with Sonic's signature blue fur, with Shadow's signature Red Streams of fur on top. Their gloves and shoes are also fused together, and Shadow's chest fur overlaps Sonic's blue fur. Gingka: To pull off Shadic, Sonic and Shadow need to maintain Chaos Control to stick together. Shadic has his Base Form, Dark Shadic, Super Shadic, and Hyper Shadic. Shadic has all of Sonic's and Shadow's abilities, and their strength is doubled. Ash: Shadic relies on his fast speed to close the space and attack, and uses his Chaos Energy to space out and attack from far. He also has his signature Spin-Dash and Homing Attacks, and of course he knows how to punch and kick. Gingka: Shadic also can attract rings to gain energy. His range? About the size of Earth! He can gather rings from around the world to become more powerful, powerful enough to defeat Perfect Nazo in a beam struggle! Ash: Shadic also has the power to absorb the enemy's energy and revert them back to base form, like he did with Nazo. Super Shadic is pretty strong but can be challenged and can still lose to some restrains. Hyper Shadic on the other hand is completely invincible and although he can be challenged, he doesn't revert back to normal until he has no rings left, and defuses when they don't maintain Chaos Control. Otherwise, that's it for Shadic. Thank You ChakraX for the amazing concept! Nazo: "Just who are you? Are you Sonic or Shadow?" Shadic: "SHADIC!" Vote Your Winner! Vote For Your Winner! (Votes do not change outcome) Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) Shadic (ChakraX's Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) It's a tie! OMG I CAN'T CHOOSE! Pre-Battle Dialogue Gingka: Alright! Our combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Ash: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Zen-Oh Exhibition Tournament Arena Zen-Oh after being thrilled from the Tournament of Power has called for another Exhibition Match. This time however, he was a bit more specific. Zen-Oh wanted Goku and Vegeta to come and asked the Grand Priest to bring them a powerful duo as well. The Grand Priest has gathered Goku and Vegeta, and have brought Sonic and Shadow into the stage with the snap of his fingers. Sonic and Shadow both fall out from the sky into the arena. Sonic and Shadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOF!!! Sonic and Shadow both get up and shake their heads. Sonic: Woo! What just happened? Where's my Chili Dog? Shadow: It seems we were teleported here by force without our authority! I'm going to find who was rude enough to bring us here! Grand Priest: That would be me, sir. Shadow: And who are you? Goku: Whoa Vegeta! Are those who we'll be fighting? Vegeta: Tch… they aren't even a challenge! I'm pretty sure I blew that stupid black hedgehog into space dust before! Grand Priest: I am the Grand Priest, I have brought you here because someone very important called you in? Zen-Oh: OOH! PUPPIES! Sonic: Hey watch your mouth you pill-shaped hea- Goku hits Sonic on the head. Sonic: OWWWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Goku: Don't make fun of Zen-Oh like that! He's the King of Everything! He rules all 12 Universes and could destroy anything he wants in the blink of an eye! Sonic: FOR REAL?! Zen-Oh: Did you say something little puppy? Sonic: Uhh… no, your highness... woof woof Zen-Oh: I heard you and your friend were really strong! So I invited you guys to come and fight against my favorite fighters in the multiverse! Shadow: Hmph! It seems we'll be getting a round two then Prince! Vegeta: HAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME RAT?! Sonic and Shadow: ERRRRRR!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT? I'M NOT A RAT! I'M A HEDGEHOG!!! Zen-Oh: Fight now or I'll erase you all... Everyone: EEE!!! Grand Priest: The fight shall finally begin! Zen-Oh: THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! Goku: Hehe... as an extra bonus, we'll give you guys the strongest in the universe! Vegeta ready? Vegeta: HUH?! DON'T TELL ME WE'RE GONNA DO THAT STUPID DA- Grand Priest: FIGHT! Vegeta: Damn it... Goku and Vegeta: Fu-... Sonic and Shadow: Huh? Goku and Vegeta: …-sion… HAAAAAAAAAA!!! Goku and Vegeta fuse and create Gogeta. Gogeta land down on the ground with a yellow aura surrounding him. Gogeta: We are the strongest in the Universe! Kakarot and Vegeta make GOGETA! It's over for you! Sonic: Hmm... really? Shadow: Don't underestimate us monkeys! Gogeta: Huh? Sonic and Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!!! Sonic and Shadow combine and make Shadic. Gogeta: Hmph… Interesting... now, what your name? Shadic: Sonic, and Shadow, make SHADIC! Gogeta: Let's get started then! Gogeta gets into Vegeta's fighting stance. Shadic: Come on! Now I'll show you! Gogeta uses an Afterimage Strike to trick Shadic, but Shadic usues his extreme speed to knock out all the Afterimages and catches Gogeta. Gogeta catches Shadic's punch, not being fazed at all. Gogeta: Not bad... but this battle has been decided! HYAH! Gogeta launches a Sledgehammer attack on Shadic, who blocks it but gets sent back. Shadic drops his guard only to see Gogeta's hand in his face. Shadic: Wha- Gogeta fires a Shockwave attack sending Shadic into the edge of the arena. Shadic looks back and realizes he almost lost if it was a stadium out. Shadic: Tch… Now it's my turn! Gogeta: Bring it on! Shadic: Light-speed attack! Shadic disappears from view and Gogeta waits for a bit, then he kicks to his left and catches Shadic's attack. The two clash into each other at high-speed, but then... Gogeta: Super Mad Dance! Gogeta teleports behind Shadic to dodge his attack, then knocks him back and forth through the air. Gogeta ends it with a sledgehammer, which sends Shadic flying down and through the stage a bit. Shadic struggles to get up and opens his eyes to see Gogeta with his hand aiming at him. Gogeta: Time to end this! Big Bang Attack! Gogeta fires a powerful blue ki attack, but Shadic screams and his fur turns black. An explosion occurs, but Gogeta knew it did not directly connect. The smoke clears and we see Dark Super Shadic standing there. Gogeta: What's this? Shadic twitches, then a second later Gogeta pukes out some saliva with Shadic's hand delivering a powerful punch to the gut. Gogeta steps back. Gogeta: What's with his energy? Shadic: Looks like it's back to the drawing board for you! Shadic then appears behind Gogeta, and Gogeta gets down on one knee after taking several blows throughout his body. Shadic: Hrmmmm!!! Gogeta: Hehe... not bad! Time to go Super Saiyan then! HYAH!!! Gogeta turns Super Saiyan and dashes towards Shadic. Shadic disappears from view again, and so did Gogeta using his Punisher Drive attack. A light-speed battle is going on creating shockwaves around the place. Then, Shadic is seen throwing a punch, and Gogeta catches it. Gogeta: You know better than to attack so recklessly... Shadic, still in his Dark form closes his eyes and breaths. Shadic: You're right... Shadic opens his eyes, and his eyes reappear with a red glow. And his black fur transitions into yellow. Shadic: But I was just warming up! This is Super Shadic! Shadic throws another punch and the two engage into battle again. Gogeta and Shadic both throw out a punch and clash with an attack struggle. Gogeta then backslips and fires his Spirit Blaster technique. Shadic tries to block, but there was too many blasts that he can't block all of them and he gets trapped in his current spot. Shadic: Err... Chaos Blast! Shadic creates a huge red explosion which cancels out the attack, and forces Gogeta to step back a bit. Gogeta then charges forward, and Shadic does the same with an attack ready to go. Shadic: Chaos Spear! Shadic throws a yellow energy attack, but Gogeta blocks it with Punisher Shield, which reflects it, stunning Shadic, and Gogeta sends a powerful windmill kick, bringing Shadic down back into the stage. Gogeta: Kamehameha! Shadic: Oh no! Gogeta: Hehe! Gogeta absorbs the Kamehameha, then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Shadic: That energy! It just shot up! What power? Gogeta: This is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or for short, Super Saiyan Blue! And this is your demise! Gogeta charges with his Meteor Explosion combo. Gogeta lands a Super God Fist, but before he goes on to finish his combo with the explosion, Gogeta has to say something to Shadic. Gogeta: Your power is waning! Give up or you'll die before Zen-Oh erases you! Shadic fiercely grasps Gogeta's arm that's in his gut. Shadic: Heh heh… You haven't seen anything yet! The Chaos Emeralds appear behind Shadic, then evolve into Super Emeralds. Shadic responds to its power and transforms into Hyper Shadic. Gogeta: What now? Shadic pulls Gogeta's arm off his gut and Spin Dashes Gogeta through the stadium. Zen-Oh: WOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! SO COLORFUL! THE DOGGY IS SO POWERFUL!!! Shadic is still dragging Gogeta through the stage but his energy is draining and almost reverts back into Base Form. Gogeta notices this but then gets knocked back by a kick. Gogeta: Now is my chance! Gogeta forms two blue ki blasts in his hands. Shadic: I gotta get more rings! Shadic takes his hands to his sides and attracts 500 rings. Shadic: 500 Rings should last me this battle! But I gotta end this quick! Gogeta throws his God Punisher attack but Shadic dodges it easily and jumps into the air. Shadic: Chaos Spear!!! Gogeta: It's not over yet! Spirit Blaster!!! A barrage of Chaos Spears and Spirit Blaster attacks clash through the sky. Both Gogeta and Shadic keep up the pace. Gogeta: Not good... running out of time! HAH! Gogeta puts his right hand up and forms his signature move. Shadic still attacking gets confused since Gogeta stopped attacking back. Gogeta: SOUL PUNISHER! HYAH! Gogeta throws the Soul Punisher, which cancelled out any attack in its way, and directly hits Shadic. A huge explosion happens in the sky. The smoke clears and Shadic is still standing unfazed from the attack. Gogeta: What?! Shadic: Pretty neat being invincible after all that right? Gogeta: Damn... looks like I've underestimated that power of yours! But that won't change anything! FINAL FLASH! Shadic flys through the Final Flash and charges up a punch. Gogeta (thinking): Tch… he wasn't bluffing about the invincibility! This is nothing like their Super Transformation! Shadic (thinking): I may be invincible, but he can still push back! 250 Rings left... Gogeta and Shadic: I'VE GOT TO END THIS NOW! Gogeta charges up his strongest blast while Shadic collects more rings to charge up an attack of his own. Shadic (thinking): With this amount of ring energy, not even the "Power of the Gods" could take care of this! Gogeta: Ultimate... Shadic: Hyper... Gogeta: Kamehame… Shadic: Chaos... Gogeta: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Shadic: SPEAR!!! The two unleash powerful energy beams and battle it out in a beam struggle. The two keep trying to push back, but Gogeta's overpowers Shadic's attack Shadic: NO WAY! Gogeta: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Shadic gets hit with the beam of light and gets sent into space. Gogeta uses Instant Transmission to get where Shadic is. Zen-Oh: AWWWWWW... WHERE DID THEY GO?! Grand Priest: They've gone to finish the battle! Look at your GodPads. Shadic is laying down on an asteroid, and gets up but realizes that he is far off from the stadium. Gogeta appears in front of Shadic. Shadic: Heh heh… looks like I couldn't beat you in that beam struggle... Gogeta: Now you understand... It's time to end you! Gogeta charges up a Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta: Times One Hundred!!! Shadic: You see... I'm not finished yet! Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!!! Shadic absorbs the full-power of the Super Emeralds and glows all white. The Big Bang Kamehameha couldn't even faze Shadic, and Shadic just walks through it. Gogeta: DAMN IT!!! Shadic puts his hand into Gogeta's head and reverts him back into Base Form. Gogeta: NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Shadic: Heh heh! It's over n- Shadic reverts back to Sonic and Shadow, and they are both in Base Form. Gogeta: Huh? Gogeta also defuses back into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta: Looks like both our fusions timed out. Anyhow... I'll blast them into bits again! Goodbye rats! Vegeta fires off a Blazing Attack and burns Sonic and Shadow into bits. Goku: Come on Vegeta! They almost had us! Didcha really have to kill them. Vegeta: Just use the Dragon Balls to resurrect them... I'm going back home! Goku: Wait for me Vegeta! Zen-Oh: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! K.O.! Results Gingka: WHAT AN EXPLOSIVE BATTLE! Ash: This battle didn't really have much to go. Both fighters had a time limit with their power, but Gogeta is far too strong for Shadic to handle. Hyper Shadic may be invincible, but SSGSS Gogeta was too strong for him to challenge. Gingka: Basically, Shadic was invincible, but due to his lack of power (because Super and Hyper forms don't really grant a power boost, only Semi-Invincible and Fully Invincible), no matter how hard Shadic tries, Gogeta will just keep pushing him back until the time runs out. Ash: But couldn't Shadic just stay together until they decide to discontinue Chaos Control? Gingka: Well, that could be true, but according to ChakraX's Nazo Unleashed, Shadic only defuses if he uses the full extent of his power aka Full-Power Hyper Shadic. The same form he used to finally end Nazo for good. And unlike Goku and Vegeta, Sonic and Shadow can't breathe in Space, only in at least Super Form can they breathe in space. While Goku and Vegeta can, so even after they defuse and have some energy left, Goku and Vegeta can still fight while the poor little hedgehogs can't. Ash: The Winner is Gogeta! Post-Credits Goku gathers the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron Shenron: State your wish... I have the power grant two wishes. Goku: Please resurrect Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog please! Shenron: Your wish is my command... Shenron's eyes glow and Sonic and Shadow reappear on the ground. Sonic: Woah! I thought we died! Shadow: Uhhhhhh… Sonic, why do you look so hideous Sonic is shown like how he looks in the Live-Action movie. Sonic: You too Shadow... you look so... weird... Goku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NEVER MIND KILL THEM SHENRON! Shenron: Your wish is my command... Sonic: Huh? Wai- Sonic and Shadow gets erased once again out of existence. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Dragon Ball' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fusion' Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Animal VS Alien